The mysterious girl (mikaelson brothers love story)
by alwayslovespike
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Katherine who has a lot of secrets, comes to Mystic Falls to help her and the Scooby doo gang to kill Klaus? What happens when she meets the Mikealson family and what sort relationship did she had with one of the Mikealson? But the most important question is: will she destroy Klaus? If you want to find out, please read it!
1. prologue

*In New York*

A beautiful girl was sleeping peaceful when the sound of her phone rang and woke her up. She looked at the time and her eyes went big when she saw it was only ten o'clock.

*? POV*

"_What idiot is calling me at ten o'clock, it better be important._" I thought and picked up my phone. "What do you want?!" I asked angrily.  
>"Hello to you too, Lizzy." said the voice on the other line.<br>When I heard the voice, I became wide awake and leaned on the headboard of my bed.  
>"Why are you calling me at ten, Katerina" I asked.<br>"_She must want something from me_" I thought.  
>"I'm going with the name Katherine now, but I'm calling you because I need a favor." Katherine asked.<br>"_I knew it, she hasn't changed a bit._" I thought.  
>" Well, what do you want from me? " I asked Katherine.<br>" Do you remember that night when I told you everything about Klaus and how I escaped him etc.? " Katherine asked me.  
>" Yes I still remember it, but what are you trying to say?" I asked her, becoming impatient.<br>"I need your help to kill him, I'm tired of running and he's very close to catch me. You're very smart and powerful and beautiful and you're my FRIEND, you're my only chance to get rid of him. So can you help me kill him, for me… please?" Katherine asked desperately.  
>"Wow, you're really desperate, aren't you? I have never heard you say please to anyone." I said half laughing.<br>"I'm serious Lizzy! Will you please help me?!" she asked, becoming a little pissed.  
>"Alright, alright, I will try to help you, but I make no promises!" I said to her. "Thanks Lizzy! I owe you one! Come to Mystic Falls, I expect you to be at the boarding house in 2 days at 2 o'clock sharp, you do still remember where the boarding house is, right?" Katherine asked.<br>"_Still bossy as always._" I thought.  
>"Yeah, yeah, I do and you SO owe me a big one Kat, I'll see you there in 2 days, bye." I said. "Bye." She said and hang up.<p>

"She always get into troubles, I hope this is her last one, but knowing her, it wouldn't." I thought.

After the convo, I quickly took a shower and packed my stuff. It will be a long journey, so I probably will arrive in Mystic Falls tomorrow night. I put my luggage in the trunk, took my sunglasses and with a last glance at my house I drove off.

Mystic Falls, here I come!

*Meanwhile at the boarding house*

*Third POV*

"Alright, it's done, she's in." Katherine told the Scooby doo gang.  
>"We can use her to bring Klaus down." Katherine said with a evil grin.<br>"Who said that she won't turn her back on us?" Damon asked.  
>"Don't worry, she won't, she's after all my friend and friends help each other." Katherine said mockingly, repeating what Elizabeth had told her once.<br>"Tssss, she must be very stupid, cause who in hell does wanna to be friends with you." Damon said and smirked.  
>"It's a long story and by the way, if I tell you, you wouldn't understand anyway, because your to dumb." Katherine said mockingly.<br>"Anyway, I did my job, now we wait till she's here." Katherine said and walked away, away from the boarding house and the Scooby doo gang.

"Well, I hope this time our plan will work." Stefan said, still unsure about the whole plan.

After the meeting at the boarding house, everyone of the Scooby doo gang went home.

a/n  
>Helloooo! this is my first fan fiction, so please don't be too hard ;)<br>I had a story in my mind for a while now, but I'm bad at writing it, but I thought why not try it, so if there's a mistake or you have some tips for me please tell me, it would be helpful!  
>love you all!<br>-xx-


	2. introduction

Hello, I'm a friend of Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce. I know her since 1748. I was touring in Europe when I met her and since then we became sort of friends. I'm going to Mystic Falls to help her with the Klaus problem. I'm very powerful and I have many talents, so be careful, cause you don't wanna make me angry.

After every chapter you will learn something about me or my past.

Well, this is all I'm going to tell you guys for now. I have to go to Mystic Falls. Bye!

Nickname: Lizzy

Name: ?

Age: ?

Species: ?

Friends: Katerina…

Enemies: ?

Place of birth: ?

Hair color: ?

Eye color: ?

Family: ?

Lover(s): ?

Powers: ?

Past:?


	3. chapter 1

*The next day*

*Lizzy's POV*

It's 10 pm and I've just arrived in Mystic Falls after the long journey, I'm now riding to the only bar in Mystic Falls, the Mystic Grill.

I remember how it looked hundreds of years ago. It really looked different than now. Luckily I still have my house here, if I remember correctly, it's near the boarding house.

When I reached my destination, I parked my car at the parking-lot and stepped out of my car.

Everyone was looking at me, thinking who that new/hot girl is. I smirked and walked The Grill in with confident. When I pushed the door open, everyone was staring at me again and were whispering things about me. I looked around and with a smirk on my face I walked to the bar.

"One scotch please… Matt." I said with a sweet smile looking at the name tag of the bartender. "Uhh… wha-what?... Oooh.. yeah… uhh… I will get it uhh.. for you." Matt stuttered becoming red.  
>"Ok." I said with a charming smile, making Matt blush more.<p>

"You've only been 1 minute in here and you've already made all the guys drool." said a voice.  
>"Ooohh really? And are you drooling?" I asked smirking, turning my face to him.<br>"Nooo!, but I have to tell you, you're looking damn sexy in that outfit." he said looking up and down my body.  
>"Thanks." I said with a grin.<br>"I'm Damon, what's your name?" Damon questioned, looking back at my face.

"_So this is THE Damon Salvatore, honestly I didn't expected him to be this handsome._" I thought while looking up and down his body, like he did with me.

"Why should I tell a stranger my name?" I asked him, while Matt gives me my drink.  
>"Well, I told you my name, it's only fair if you tell me your name." Damon said, while I thanked Matt.<p>

"Alright… It's Lizzy." I said before I took a sip of my scotch.  
>"That's all I get?! Lizzy?, I guess that's not even your real name!" Damon said.<br>"Well, suck it up." I said with a grin.

"Alright, what is a beautiful girl like you doing here in this ponytown anyway?" Damon questioned me.  
>"Why are you interrogating me, Damon?" I asked, taking another sip of my scotch.<br>"Nothing, I'm just curious about you." Damon said with an innocent voice.  
>I looked at him closely, not trusting him, but I played along with his game.<br>"Just visiting a friend." I said, not saying Katerina's name.  
>"Aaahh, ok… and who's this friend?" Damon asked.<p>

Becoming tired and irritated of his interrogation, I drank the last bit of my scotch, slammed my glass on the bar and put some money on it.

"You're asking too much. I'm going, it's been a long day for me, it was nice to meet you Damon." I said while slowly walking away.  
>"Oooohh, come on! We've just begun talking!" He shouted.<br>"Bye!" I shouted back and walked out of the Grill.

It was really dark outside by now and no one was on the street. I was walking to my car, when I felt that someone was following me. Knowing that it is probably Damon, I kept myself calm and pretended that I didn't sense someone. I was going to open my car door, when someone pulled at my arm and turned me around. I acted like I was surprised and was going to scream, but when I saw Damon's face - like I expected - I didn't.

"What are you doing here? You've scared me!" I said, lightly punching his shoulder.  
>Damon had a serious look on his face and I knew he was going to do something.<br>"Don't move and don't scream." He said, looking in my eyes, trying to compel me, but luckily I can't be compelled, however I didn't show it and repeated his words, acting like I was compelled.

He went with his face to my neck and sniffed, smelling my scent. I was standing still, not moving an inch, but when he was about to bite me, I sent him flying with my mind, still not moving an inch and keeping a straight face. He stood up and tried to attack me again, but I sent him down to the ground and made his blood vessels in his brains boil, making him scream in agony. While he was holding his head in pain, he tried to look at me, looking if I was the person that was hurting him, but I didn't move and made no sound, still looking with a straight face. I was going to make him suffer more, but luckily for him, someone came with vampire speed and tried to help him, but when he saw me, he walked over to me. Sensing that he wanted to help me, I stopped hurting Damon.

"You won't remember anything that just happened, you are going home and sleep." the other person said, - who I assume is Stefan - trying to compel me  
>while Damon was trying to get up. I repeated what Stefan said and got into my car.<p>

While I was driving away, I looked in the mirror and saw that they were already gone.

_"Glad that I still can act and fool them."_ I thought before I smirked and drove quicker, heading to my house.

*at my home*

When I reached my home, I stepped out of my car and took all my luggage with me. I opened the door and walked in. I did the light on and saw a lot of dust, making me sigh.  
><em>"I'll clean the whole house tomorrow, cause now I'm too exhausted." <em> I thought.

I went to my room and cleaned the bed, then I changed in my pajamas and went to sleep.

~Powers: making blood vessels in your head boil, …

a/n  
>Hellloooo!<br>sozz for the late update,, but it took me forever to write this... pfff...  
>I'm thankful for all the people who have read this story!<br>please comment! I wanna know if you guys like it!  
>-xx-<p> 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*next day*

*Lizzy's POV*

I woke up from the light of the sun that was shining on my face. I stretched out and took a look at my phone and saw that it was almost half past 1 in the afternoon. As you've noticed, I'm not really a morning person. I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower and put some clothes on. I went to the fridge for a blood bag and drank it up. When I was ready, it was already 13:57, time to go!

I ran with vampire speed to the address that Katherine had send me and within seconds, I was already there. I knocked on the door and Stefan made the door open. I quickly walked past him without saying hi and went to the living room. I saw Damon standing by a table pouring a drink and I casually walked to him. I stand next to him and poured a drink for myself, while Damon and Stefan were staring at me with their mouths open, surprised to see me and that I just walked in like I owned the place. I walked to the fireplace and turned around facing them.

"Close your mouths, otherwise you will catch flies." I said with a smirk and took a gulp of my drink.

"Didn't you compel her yesterday?" Damon whispered very quietly to Stefan, while looking at me.

If I was a normal human, I couldn't hear that, but thanks to my vampire hearing, I could hear it loud and clear.

But before Stefan could answer his question, I said "No, he wish that he could compel me." and smirked.

Damon quickly recovered from his shock and grabbed my neck, slamming me into the wall.

"What are you?!" He asked me, while Stefan stood there, still in shock.

I turned us over, slamming him into the wall with my hand gripping his neck tightly.

"It's none of your business." I said to Damon and slowly moved back, not wanting to hurt him too badly, or else I have to deal with him, crying like a baby.

"What do you want?!" Damon asked another question.

I became irritated with him, he asked too many questions, but before I could answer him, someone attacked me with vampire speed and threw me against the wall. I quickly recovered and fought back. I punched the person multiple times in the face and threw her on the table, making the table break in pieces. Damon and Stefan still didn't know who it was, because we moved too fast for them to see who's who, but I already knew who it was from the moment she took a step in this room. She quickly stood up and speed over to me, she tried to punch me, but I moved faster than her and dodged all her punches. When she slowed down a bit, I smirked. It was now my time to punch back. I punched and hit her hard with my vampire speed. With the last blow, she went flying through the room till she hit the wall. She stood up and we stared at each other, both breathing very hard.

Just now, when we were standing across from each other, Damon and Stefan saw who it was: Katherine.

We stared at each other and gave the other a mean look, while Damon and Stefan stared at us dumbfounded. After a few seconds me and Katherine both grinned and walked to the other for a hug.

"It's great to see you again Kat!" I said while hugging her.

"Yeah, it is!" Katherine said.

When we were done with our greeting, we both turned to the Salvatore brothers and smirked to see that they were staring at us.

I walked to the table with drinks to pour another drink for myself.

"So… Kat, why am I here?" I asked Kat, bored out of my mind.

"Well…" Katherine said to me while giving a look to the Salvatore brothers to tell me what's going on, not wanting to tell it by herself.

"Come on! Someone just tell me already, I have better things to do!" I said.

_Can't wait to leave this town, I'm already bored and I've been here for what?! A day!_

"Ok, ok. I will tell you. Do you remember the conversation we had on the phone the other day?" Katherine said.

"Duhh, of course! What do you think of me?! I'm not stupid!" I said with an eye roll. _Did she really think that I've Alzheimer or something?!_

"I… I mean WE want your help to kill Klaus, because we want to get rid of him, he ruined our lives, he's still ruining our lives! Help us Lizzy!" Katherine said. "Yes help us Lizzy." Damon said mockingly. " Ugh… Shut up Damon" Katherine snarled.

I looked for a minute at the three of them before saying "Alright, I will try, but no promises that I will succeed! AND I need to know who Klaus is and how he looks like."

"That's why you're going to his home for dinner with Stefan and Damon!" Katherine said. "Whoa, wait, what?! Dinner?! I'm sooo not going! You know that I hate that! Especially with these two boring guys-"

"Hey" Damon and Stefan yelled when I mentioned their names.

"-and this 'Klaus' guy! Why can't you go?!" I said.

"Aaaaww, please, for me?! You need to see Klaus first before you can kill him! And you know why I can't go, Klaus will kill me when he sees me." Katherine said. I glared at Katherine before giving in.

_The things I do for her_, I thought.

"Alright-" before I could say anything further I was attacked with a hug from Katherine.

When she was finished squishing the life out of me, she pulled back and composed herself. Then she looked at the boys who were watching her with great shock and said "What?!".

Guess they haven't seen this side of Katherine before. Damon wanted to make a comment, but before he could say anything I asked "Soo, when will you guys pick me up?".

"7 o'clock sharp." Damon answered.

"Alright, I have to go, I need to buy an outfit for tonight. See you later!" I said and walked out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p>*Katherine's POV*<p>

"Wow, your friend is really hot, especially when she was beating your ass." I rolled my eyes at Damon's comment.

"You know Katherine, you're a terrible friend. Letting YOUR ONLY friend clean up YOUR messes." Damon said.

"Well… better her than me." I said with a smirk.

"I hope your little plan will work. Are you sure that we can trust her? I mean, she doesn't look like a person you want to mess with. AND how powerful is she, if she can beat you up?" Stefan asked, still doubting my plan.

"The plan will work! Don't be so down Stefan. BTW she trusts me, because I'm her friend and she won't find it out, she's too stupid for that." I said with confidence. _The plan will work, it has to._ I thought.

* * *

><p>Powers: vampire speed, vampire hearing<p>

BONUS

Species: vampire/?

* * *

><p>an Please favorite, follow and comment!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Lizzy's POV*

I was standing in front of the mirror, watching how good I looked in the new dress I bought. I had to admit that I looked hot. I was just finished with my make-up, when I heard a car beeping. I took my stuff and walked on high heels to the door. When I opened the door, Damon was standing in front of me and was about to knock on the door. Damon was looking at me with big eyes and his mouth open, not able to move or speak.

"Are you okay?" I smirked, snapping him out of his daze.

"Uhh, yeah, uhh… you look very, uhh.. stunning." Damon said breathlessly, while looking at me from head to toe.

"Well… let's go!" I said and started to walk to the car, knowing very well that Damon was looking at my ass.

I stepped in the car and said "Hi" to Stefan, but got no reaction. _Oh great, Stefan is grumpy_, I thought. To irritate Stefan, I said "Hi" again and this time I got a muffled "Hi" as response. Damon got in the car and drove away.

The three of us arrived at the Mikaelson's residence and stepped out of the car. I looked around in awe, admiring how big the house was. We went to the door and Damon knocked. A few seconds later, a servant came and let us in. Damon went first, then Stefan and at last me. We went to the living room and we were waiting for Klaus to come. I saw a beautiful painting and walked to it.

While we were waiting a man came in, but I ignored him.

"Hello Damon, Stefan. Good to see you again. Klaus is in the dining room, waiting for you." The man said.

When I heard the man speak, I recognized the voice immediately…, it was Elijah. I was so in shock that I couldn't move a muscle.

Elijah, who first didn't notice the girl, who was standing with her back to him, admiring the painting that Niklaus had made, noticed now that she was in the room too. Elijah thought that he recognized her, but he quickly shook that thought away, because he didn't want to… no, **shouldn't** think about HER. It was a long time ago when he saw HER and he probably won't see her ever again. But he was curious who the girl was.

"And who is your lovely friend that you have brought along?" Elijah asked Damon and Stefan, while he was still looking at her.

I was still in shock, but quickly recovered, because I didn't want to look weak in front of the Salvatore brothers. When I heard the question Elijah had asked, I slowly turned around and before Damon or Stefan could answer the question, I said "Did you miss me, Elijah?" with a smile on my face.

When Elijah saw my face, he gasped. It was now his time to be in shock. Elijah was looking at me with big eyes and couldn't believe that I was standing right in front of him, alive. Damon and Stefan were both frowning, confusion written on their face.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Damon asked.

Elijah snapped out of his daze and went to me with vampire speed and hugged me so tightly, that I might have broken a few bones if I was a human, but I didn't care and hugged Elijah even harder back.

Totally ignoring Damon and Stefan, we hugged for a few minutes and let each other go.

"H-how are you a-alive? How did y-you escape? Please tell me this is real and that I'm not imagine this!" Elijah said desperately with watery eyes, looking at my body for injuries. When he couldn't find any injuries, he cupped my face, too afraid that if he let me go that I will disappear.

"Heeyy-heeyy, look at me Eli, look at me, I'm fine. It's real, you're not imagine this. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." I said, using his nickname, I always used and looked in his eyes while holding his hand, trying to comfort him.

Elijah was relieved to hear my comforting words and hugged me again. Damon coughed awkwardly and we let go of each other again, but Elijah stood close to me, afraid that I might leave and for protection that I didn't need. I sighed, annoyed that Damon interrupted and was about to respond when a voice with a British accent spoke.

"Why does it take so long, Elijah?"

A handsome man came in and looked at Elijah, waiting for an answer, but his eyes were quickly looking at me.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Elijah?" the man asked with a smirk, while he was staring at me.

"This is Elizabeth, Elizabeth, this is my brother, Niklaus." Elijah said irritated.

"Call me Lizzy, Elizabeth is too old fashioned." I smirked, while looking at him.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus." Klaus said wearing the same smirk.

When I heard the name coming out of his mouth, my smile dropped immediately and I turned to Elijah, putting it all together.

"Is THE Klaus your brother?!" I asked Elijah.

"Uhh… ye-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thou-"

"OMG, I can't believe this! I can't believe that you kept that from me."

While we argued, Klaus, Damon and Stefan were looking at us with confusion.

"Alright, Sha-" Klaus said

"Be quiet!" I interrupted Klaus and went back with arguing. Klaus didn't accept being interrupted and ran with vampire speed to me, but before he could grab my throat, Elijah grabbed Klaus's throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Don't you dare to hurt her!" Elijah said angrily, he won't let Lizzy get hurt again, not after what HE did.

Klaus had never seen Elijah so angry before, Elijah had almost scared him.

"Elijah! Put your brother down! You don't have to hurt him!" I said, I didn't want him to hurt his own brother because of me.

Elijah looked at me from the corner of his eyes, he sighed and put Klaus down.

"Alright… We came here to make a deal, not watching a reunion." Damon said impatiently, making me rolling my eyes.

"Well… Let's go to the dining room then." Klaus said and walked to the dining room with us following him.

We all went to our seats and sat down. Elijah sat to my left side, Damon sat to my right side and Klaus sat right in front of me. The human slaves came and brought us dinner. I took the arm of the girl, who placed the dish in front of me, cut her wrist with a knife and let the blood drip in my wine. When my glass was full, I let go of her and she walked away like it never happened. Everyone was staring at me and I said "What?!" while raising one eyebrow. Elijah shook his head, Klaus smirked and the Salvatore brothers rolled their eyes and we started to eat.

"Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together. Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" Klaus said.

When I heard that Elijah had been daggered, I frowned at Elijah and raised my eyebrow, because I want to know what happened. Elijah looked at me and whispered.

"I will tell you another time."

I nod and went back eating.

"Well, I know what he felt about you, so I figured the more… the merrier." Damon said.

"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through." Klaus said back.

"Kind of like, uh… you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked, she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan said.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother… I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus said and kept his face cool.

I looked at Elijah with a questionable face. _Klaus killed his own mother? He probably has anger issues._

"Heeyy, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment till dessert." Damon said

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan said, irritated by Damon. I rolled my eyes at his comment.

To prevent an argument between the Salvatore brothers Elijah asked "Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?"

Stefan's face fell. "I don't know. Ask Damon." He said dryly.

Klaus laughed while Elijah looked confused.

"I'm sorry, you missed so much Elijah. Trouble in paradise." Klaus said half laughing.

"One more word about Elena, and, uh, this dinner is over." Stefan said grumpily.

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon said.

"You're probably right. It's just the allure of the Petrova Doppelganger is still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" When Klaus asked this, it caught my attention. Elijah once told me something about Tatia, but he never had told the whole story. So I was very curious about it.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked his brother.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus answered.

"Well, we're not going anywhere. Please, do tell." Damon said.

"Yeah Elijah, do tell." I said playfully.

When Elijah looked at me, he sighed, he could never say no to me.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy our age desired to be her suitor. Even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah began to speak.

"Oh, I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus said.

_What?! They both loved the same girl? Elijah never told me that!_

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked confused.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia, and so she took her. And Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time, Niklaus and I… grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows. Didn't we brother?" Elijah told us.

"But in the end, we recognized the sacred bond of family." Klaus said.

"**Family above… all.**" Elijah said and picked his glass up.

"**Family above all.**" Klaus confirmed and followed Elijah movement.

When I heard that, my undead heart ached. I missed my family so much. I looked up and smiled at Elijah. Elijah looked at me and smiled back. He knew how I think about family. Family is the most important thing in life, no matter how many fights you have, at the end, they are always there for you.

"So… Tell me something about yourself, love." Klaus said, snapping me out of my toughts.

"Why should I tell you something about me?" I asked while raising one eyebrow.

"Because I want to know more about **the mysterious girl **who is friends with my brother." Klaus replied.

I smirked at his choice of words. "Well… let me teach you something Klaus-" I said while looking in his eyes. "-first lesson, never tell any information about yourself to someone that you don't trust with your life."

"Aaaww, you don't trust me?" Klaus said sarcastically. Using sarcasm to hide his anger. _Who does she think she is, teaching him a lesson_, Thought Klaus.

"Duhh, we just met." I smirked.

"Why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah said, because he saw that Klaus was about to snap.

"Well, it's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back. In exchange, he, and the original extended family, leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges." Damon said

"Deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah said.

Klaus finally looked away from me and became a little irritated with Damon's stupid deal.

"I don't think you understand. Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind. Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection. What then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse. How long before she dies, caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her. And that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen… the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is… the two of you." Said Klaus.

_Ughh this is sooo boring, it's all about Elena…_ I thought.

"I'm going to get some air." Damon said after Klaus's speech and left.

"Let me deal with this." Elijah said and looked at me if I want to come, but I shook my head no and he left, following Damon.

"Hmm… All this talk has made me thirsty. What do you say, Stefan, Lizzy? Can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" He said with a smirk.

"Yep, definitely!" I said and also smirked.

Klaus motioned for a women to come closer to him and led her to me. I took her arm and bit in her wrist while looking at Klaus intensely. Klaus brought the hair of the women to one side and bit into her neck while looking back at me and we both drank from the women till she was dead, while Stefan stood in the corner of the room, controlling his lust.

"Mmm… Delicious. Aged to perfection." Klaus smirked while letting the body drop to the ground .

"Well… I've tasted better." I said, making Klaus' smirk drop.

Stefan coughed and broke the tension that was hanging in the room.

"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother." Stefan said.

Klaus finally looked away from me and smirked at Stefan.

"Oh, no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're going to lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame." Klaus said.

Finally Damon and Elijah came back. Elijah glanced at me, looking if everything was okay and as response I smiled at him, saying that everything was fine. I felt a lot more at ease when Elijah is in the room, especially after the weird tension between me and Klaus.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer. Now you counter." Damon said

"Ok. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot, and to fall in love with a human. Maybe that nice football player, you know the blonde one." Klaus suggested.

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon asked, looking at Klaus like he had two heads.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Klaus said.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new Doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids. Right, Klaus?" Stefan said, seeing through Klaus's plan.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See, after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's the best for her. So… What do you say Stefan? Hmm? Do we have a deal?" Klaus said.

I had to say that it was a clever plan of Klaus, but unfortunately for him, the Salvatore brothers are a little too smart to not see his little plan. Or so I thought...

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Stefan, looking afraid that he may do something stupid, as he walked to Klaus and took Klaus' raised hand.

"Nice try, Klaus. But no deal." Stefan said, making Klaus snap, causing Klaus to twist his arms and put his hand in the fireplace.

"What are you doing?! Stop!" Damon demanded, but Klaus didn't listen. When Damon wanted to go help Stefan, Elijah caught him and pushed him against the wall.

"Why aren't you doing anything Lizzy! You are supposed to be on our side!" Damon yelled at me when he saw me standing up from my seat.

"Ughh… you are so annoying! Why should I help him! He brought it on himself!" I said, pointing at Stefan and not making a move to help him.

"Bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus said before Damon could respond.

"Fine. I'll get it." Damon growled.

"Go with him brother. You keep him honest. When you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus said while still holding Stefan. Damon left with Elijah following him, leaving me behind with Klaus and Stefan.

"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan said.

"No one is going to be killed here." I said, having enough of this ridiculous fight.

"Klaus, enough, let go of him." I sighed while rolling with my eyes of how immature he was.

"And why should I? Who do you think you are? I'm THE hybrid! No one command me!" Klaus growled at me.

I became very angry at Klaus, he think he is so great and oh so powerful. Who do you think I am. Tsss… there're a lot of things he doesn't know about me.

I used my vampire speed to go to them and quickly grabbed Klaus' arm, twisting it and it made his grip on Stefan lose. When I saw that Stefan was free, I let Klaus go.

Klaus growled at me and his eyes turned into yellow.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? Thinking that you can order me around! Let's not forget who is the strongest here." Klaus snarled, making me pissed.

"Asshole." I whispered.

When Klaus heard that, he snapped and attacked me with vampire speed. But I expected that and quickly dodged his punch. I punched back, hitting him in de jaw and low kicked him, making him fall on the ground.

Klaus was really confused of how quick I was and of my fighting skills, he didn't expect that.

He was now in rage and used vampire speed to grab my throat and slammed me into the wall, thinking that he had the upper hand. But I quickly pried his hand of me and slammed him into the wall with my hand gripped on his throat, switching our places.

I let my vampire face appear and leaned closer to Klaus till we were almost breathing the same air, making Klaus confused again because of my eyes. They were dark red, almost making it look black with some yellow around the pupil. Something that Klaus had never seen it before.

"Don't underestimate me Klaus." I snarled. Klaus wanted to get out of my grip and bite me, but I slammed him back on the wall. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me! I'm faster, stronger and more powerful than you!" I growled in his face.

"It's impossible! I'm THE most powerful creature on the world, I'm THE HYBRID!" Klaus yelled, not believing me.

"It isn't impossible Niklaus, she is indeed stronger than you… stronger than any of us." Elijah said while walking back into the room.

When I saw Elijah, I let Klaus go and walked over next to Elijah.

Klaus looked at both of us very angry. "Elijah. Why haven't you left?" Klaus asked.

"Well, where are your manners, brother? You forgot dessert." Elijah smirked and revealed the daggers on a plate that a women was holding.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked with shock.

"What have you done? See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah said

Right after Elijah said that Kol entered the room, making Klaus eyes widen.

"Kol…" Klaus whispered.

"Long time, brother." Kol smirked, glad to see the reaction of Klaus.

Then Finn enters with a dagger in his hands, making Klaus' eyes even wider.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus yelled, but it had no use. Finn stabbed Klaus in his hand, making Klaus cringe. Klaus tried to leave the room but Rebekah entered the room and stood in front of Klaus, blocking him.

"Rebekah!" Klaus gasped.

"This is for our mother!" Rebekah hissed and stabbed in his stomach.

"You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah said, seeing the Salvatore brothers awkwardly standing in the room.

Stefan and Damon looked at me, asking if I was coming too, but I shook my head. They nodded and with a last glance they left.

* * *

><p>name: Elizabeth<p>

species: vampire/werewolf/?

* * *

><p>an: Please favorite, follow and comment! I really want to know if i'm doing ok...


	6. Chapter 4

a/n: sozz for the long wait! thnx to all the people who support me and who like this story! Please comment and let me know what you guys think about this story! favorite, follow and comment! thnx you so so much!

-xx-

Chapter 4

*Lizzy's POV*

"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." Rebekah said while looking around the room.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Klaus said, making my heart melt.

"Oh, you're right. None of us will be." Elijah said.

"You're staying behind." Finn said.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that Doppelganger wench and then you will be alone. Always and forever." Rebekah said, making me frown. Is that not too harsh… all he wanted was a family.

"If you run then I will hunt all of you down." Klaus shouted with anger. But I could see in his eyes that he was hurt.

"And then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah said, making me poke his side and glare at him. He and I both know that their father is a sensitive subject to everyone.

"I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!" Klaus shouted angrily.

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah said.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled and everyone became quiet, it's just ridiculous.

"You are for god sake family! DAMN IT!" I yelled, losing a bit control of my emotions, what almost never happen.

"You guys should be grateful that you still have each other, because not everyone can say that! So why don't you all toughen up and be a real family!" I said angrily. They don't understand how it feels to actually lose your family.

"She is right." A woman behind us said.

We all turned around and looked at her in shock. It was Esther, alive. The first one who reacted was Rebekah.

"Mother?" Rebekah asked.

Esther ignored her only daughter and walked straight to Niklaus.

"Look at me. Do you know why I'm here?" Esther asked.

"You're here to kill me." Klaus said scared, avoiding eye contact.

It was the first time that I saw Klaus scared and it surprised me, because of the stories that I've heard he seemed like a heartless cold monster.

"Niklaus, you are my son. And I'm here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." Esther said and looked at all of us. But when she said that I had a weird feeling about her, something about her was off and I certainly don't trust her.

Elijah grabbed my hand, shaking me out of my thoughts and led me to his room. Apparently everyone had already left the room and we were the last one.

Elijah let go of my hand and went to his wardrobe and took some clothes for me. He gave it to me and looked at me in the eye.

"You can use my bathroom if you want." he said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said and walked to the bathroom.

I shut the door and smiled. He still remembered that I prefer to shower in the evening. I walked to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still smiling like an idiot. I was very happy that I finally found Elijah after all these years. I took my clothes off and turned the water on, when the first warm water-drop felt on me I sighed and relaxed.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I noticed that Elijah wasn't in the chamber. I sighed and walked to the bed. I sat on the bed and looked around me. The room was very neutral, there wasn't a lot of stuff, just a king bed, a closet, a chair, a small table and a night stand. I looked at the night stand and saw that the drawer was a bit open. I became curious, asking myself if there was something in it. So I shove it open and all I saw was the backside of a photo. I grabbed the photo and turned it. It was a picture of me, sitting on the grass and looking at the sunset. I never knew that this picture was taken. It was a time when I was very happy and had the time of my life. I smiled at the memory and gently touched the picture.

I was deep in thoughts when Elijah came in. He stopped at the door when he saw me holding the picture he kept for all those years.

"Why do you have a picture of me?" I asked softly while watching him in the eyes.

"It was my only hope… my only hope that you somehow survived that horrible fight and that you were somewhere in this world, happy and alive." Elijah said while walking to me and sat next to me on the bed.

"And of course, I hoped that we will somehow meet each other again." Elijah said with a smile trying to light up the room.

"And we did." I said with a laugh. He always knew what to say.

Elijah grabbed the picture of my hand and put it on the night stand.

"Come on, let's go to bed and sleep." Elijah said and walked to his side of the bed.

"Alright." I said, but when I was about to lay down, I stopped. It wasn't the first time I slept in the same bed as Elijah. It was an old habit, but I didn't know if Elijah was okay with it now.

"Uhmm… Elijah… is it okay that I… uhh… sleep..." I stuttered.

Elijah knew immediately what I meant.

"Yes, of course." Elijah said.

I smiled and quickly lay in bed with a sigh. It's been a long time when I lay in bed with Elijah. And I mean sleep sleep, and not sleeping with him sleep, if you know what I mean…

There was a comfortable silence in the room, but after a minute Elijah turned to me and looked at me.

"How-, how did you escape him?" Elijah asked me. I closed my eyes and sighed. Talking about him brought all the bad memories back.

"Why? Did you doubt me? You know that I'm powerful." I said sarcastically, trying to pretend that it wasn't a big deal. I sighed and turned to him, looking at his face, when I didn't hear him reply. He looked very serious and I sighed again.

"I used my magic to snap his neck and ran." I told him, without looking in his eyes.

"And that's it? Do you really think that I would believe that?!" Elijah asked, becoming a bit angry.

"That's all what happened, Elijah! Just let it go, I don't want to talk about it. The only thing that matters is that I'm here now, safe and alive." I said and sighed.

"Alright, I won't talk about it anymore." Elijah said, knowing it was no use, discussing with me. I'm that stubborn. Instead, he grabbed my hand, brought it against his mouth and kissed it.

"I'm just glad you're alright." Elijah said with a small smile.

"Me too." I whispered, and smiled back.

"Sooo… Where have you been? I bet it was boring without me." I asked him, curious which cities and countries he had been.

"It was indeed boring without you." He laughed.

And Elijah began to talk about his travels. We talked and laughed almost the whole night, not noticing that someone was calling me, until we fell asleep, with Elijah still holding my hand.

*At the boarding house*

*Third POV*

Damon and Stefan just arrived at the boarding house. Damon yelled angrily for Katherine to come downstairs. Katherine walked inside the room and wanted to ask about the yelling, but before she could ask anything, Damon snapped.

"You said that she was on OUR side!" Damon yelled at Katherine.

"What are you talking about? Lizzy IS on OUR side!" Katherine yelled back confused.

"Then why is she best buddies with Elijah, huh?!" Damon asked angrily. The whole plan is in danger.

"She is what?!" Katherine asked shocked and became quiet.

"Oh, so you didn't know?! Great!" Damon said sarcastically.

"I told you guys that the plan will fail." Stefan spoke up for the first time when they came back.

"Shut up!" Damon snapped, making Stefan rolling his eyes.

"I'll call her and ask her for an explanation." Katherine said and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She called Lizzy's phone number, but she didn't answer her phone, making Katherine yell out of frustration.

"What are we going to do now?" Stefan asked.

"Well, we make a plan B." Katherine said and they discussed about a new plan, the whole night long.

Friends: Elijah


	7. Chapter 5

a/n: I'm so so so sorrryy,, it's been sooooo long. I've been very busy with school and stuff and more stuff... so yeah o.o"... But finally here it is! Please review! I'd like to hear your thoughts about this story! Is it good or not? So please review, favorite and follow! Thank U!

Chapter 5

*Lizzy's POV*

The next morning I woke up and noticed that I was laying very close to Elijah. His hands were around my waist and our legs were tangled. I looked at his face and saw that Elijah was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled, I was happy that I've finally found him, I've missed him so much. I quietly untangled myself and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. Ughh,, my hair looked awful… I glanced into the room and saw my dress on the chair and sighed. I was debating if I should wear the dress from yesterday or not. Ughh,, it's too early to make tough decisions. I went back into the room and wrote a note for Elijah, writing down the address of my house, my phone number and that we will meet again soon. I collected my things and decided to wear the dress even if it's uncomfortable. I really don't want to risk to be seen almost naked by one of Elijah's siblings.

I went downstairs and saw that Elijah's siblings were getting ready for something.

"Rebekah, tell me how handsome I am." I heard Kol saying.

"Aaahh,, Kol, you know I can't be compelled." Rebekah said.

Kol heard me coming downstairs and looked at me from the reflection of the mirror, where he was standing in front of. He turned to me and looked up and down my body.

"And you love, do you think I'm handsome?" Kol asked flirtatious.

"It's Lizzy and I think you're an ass. " I said and rolled my eyes.

"I like you." Rebekah said to me and smirked.

"REBEKAH!" Klaus yelled, before Kol could response on my comment.

Klaus came in the room very angry.

"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!" Klaus asked Rebekah.

"Here we go." Rebekah said while rolling with her eyes.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?!" Klaus replied, becoming angrier.

"Again with the dagger threats. Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol said, challenging Klaus.

"Ohh, go back staring at yourself." Klaus said irritated.

"And who are you, my father?" Kol said back, making Klaus angrier.

"No Kol, but you're in my house!" Klaus said, almost losing his control.

"Then, perhaps we should go outside." Kol replied.

But before the fight could escalate, I stepped in.

"Okay, this is enough boys! Klaus, I need to talk to you." I said and walked into another room.

Klaus followed me into the other room and folded his arms. Becoming impatient, he began tapping with his foot.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Klaus asked me rudely.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well… I need to ask you a favor…" I told him slowly, catching his interest.

"I need you to let Katerina go." I quickly said after taking a deep breath. I hate asking favors.

"You need me to do what?" Klaus asked me, smirking slightly. He heard me, but he wanted me to say it again, that bastard.

"I need you to stop chasing after Katerina." I said through my gritted teeth.

"And why should I do that?" Klaus asked me, while raising his eyebrow.

"Because, I'm asking it nicely." I said back. I really don't want to make this any worse.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't do that, love." Klaus said and smirked. That was the last straw and I snapped.

"Niklaus, if I were you, I should listen to me, because I could kill you in a second. You should be glad that I'm sparing you. I'm only not killing you, because you're Elijah's little brother, so be thankful for that." I sneered, becoming angry.

"HOW DARE YOU TO THREATEN ME! I should kill you right now!" Klaus yelled. Klaus was angry, but not because she threatened him, he is getting threats very often so he's used to it by now, but he got angry because she threatened him in front of his family, make him looking weak. And he is not weak.

Klaus quickly grabbed my neck, but I turned us around with my vampire speed so that I was grabbing his neck. I looked at his eyes and frowned slightly. His eyes were very familiar, it's like I've seen it before. I let go of him and took a step back.

"Have we met before?" I asked him, still looking at him closely. And then I saw his eyes soften for a second, before he hardened his gaze again.

"Fine." He said quickly before he hurried out the room, dodging my last question.  
>I watched him walking out of the room and frowned. His reaction was really weird. After standing in the room for another minute, I put my thoughts behind me and walked out of the house to drive to my house with my car.<p>

When I came home, I quickly changed my outfit and searched for some food.  
>I sat at the table sipping blood from a blood bag and called Katherine.<p>

"Hello." Katherine said.

"Hi, I've got some great news! I've talked to Klaus and convinced him to not chase you anymore!" I said happily, but the other side of the line became very quiet.

"Katherine?" I asked.

"I-I don't understand, he just agreed with you?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah, just like that. Why? Didn't you believe in me?" I asked playfully and threw the empty blood bag away.

"NO! Of-of course I believed in you!" Katherine stammered.

"Haha, alright, I'll see you later!" I said and hung up.

Really in need of a shower, I went to the bathroom, but before I could reach the stairs, the doorbell rang. _Who could it be?_ I walked to the door and opened it. I frowned when I saw no one standing outside and was about to close the door when I saw an envelope with a dark red rose on the doorstep. I smiled, knowing exactly who gave it to me. I picked it up and closed the door. I smelled at the rose and put it on the table. I opened the envelope and saw that it was an invitation for the Mikaelson ball from Elijah as I expected. I turned the card and saw that Elijah left a message for me.

_I hope to see you very soon at the ball, since you left this morning so early._

_Sincerely Elijah_

I smiled at his message and walked to the kitchen to put the rose in a vase. I was very excited to go to the ball, it has been a while that I have attended to a ball. I hope I have a dress in my closet that I could wear. I went upstairs to my chamber only to find a box with a card on my bed. _From who could it be?_ I walked to my bed and opened the card. It was again an invitation for the ball but this time with a note from Klaus.

_Save me a dance love._  
><em>Fondly,<em>  
><em>Klaus<em>

I put the card down and opened the box. Inside the box was a very beautiful dress, I took the dress out of the box and looked at it. _Wow, that weird bastard has a great taste._ I put the dress on my bed and went to take a shower. While I was taking a shower, I thought that I heard something, but ignored it. When I was done taking a shower I went back to my room and saw a card with a small box on my nightstand. I walked to it and picked the card up. This time it was an invitation from Kol.

_Looking forward to see you at the ball, maybe we can have some fun._

_See you soon,_  
><em>Kol<em>

I rolled my eyes after reading Kol's note. Wow, now I'm feeling very loved, three invitation from three brothers. I put the card down and opened the box. There was a beautiful necklace inside it and it surprisingly matched with the dress. I put the necklace down and started to dress up for the ball. I have a feeling that the ball won't be boring at all. 

_Flashback 1591_

_I was walking through the garden with Elijah by my side. It's been months since he saved my life and took me in his home. It has been great this past few months and Elijah has been very nice to me. He knew a witch called Rosanna who was willing to help me to control my powers. Three times in the week, we practice to control my powers and we're making progress. Now I have some free time before we practice again. Today, the weather was very nice, so I decided to take a stroll by myself, since I can't find Elijah anywhere to accompany me. I walked through the garden and hummed a melody in myself. Not knowing that Elijah was watching me through the window. I walked past the bushes and stopped walking when I saw a very beautiful rose. I bent down and sniffed at the flower, enjoying the smell. _

_"__Enjoying the smell, miss Jones?" Elijah asked._

_I jumped at his voice and accidentally cut my finger at the thorn of the rose, I was so in my thoughts that I didn't hear him approaching me._

_"__Ouch, you startled me, my Lord." I said while putting my finger in my mouth to suck the blood off my finger._

_"__Oh, and don't call me miss Jones, you can call me Elizabeth. And yes, the smell is very sweet." I said with a smile and looked at him._

_When I saw Elijah's eyes becoming dark with some veins, my smile immediately dropped. _

_"__Uhmm… Elijah? Are you alright?" I asked._

_Elijah turned away and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he reopened them and exhaled slowly. He went to the rose and took the tip. He looked back at me and smiled. He slowly put the rose in my hair near my ear and my eyes automatically closed at the contact._

_"__I'm fine." He whispered and I opened my eyes._

_We stared at each other in the eyes and somehow I couldn't look away. He put some hair behind my ear and traveled with his hand down to my face, his dumb lightly grazing against my lips. We became closer and closer, but before anything could happen Lady Rosanna interrupted._

_"__Lizzy! It's time for your practice!" Rosanna yelled from the mansion._

_We both jumped and were snapped out of the moment, before taking a step back. _

_"__I-I should go." I stammered while my face turned red and quickly went back to the mansion with my face down, afraid that Elijah could see my blush._

_While I was speed walking my way back to the mansion, Elijah was watching me and was thinking about what just happened. Elijah never lost his control, but with me, it was different. He didn't know what had happened, all he knew was that something strange happened, something with his feelings, feelings that he never felt before and it was scaring him._


	8. Chapter 6

a/n: I'm back! Thank you so so much for your support!  
>please review, follow and favorate! I would really like to see how you guys think about this story. Is this good? who do you think Lizzy should be with? all ideas are welcome!<p>

Chapter 6

The ball has already begun for a while and the Mikaelson brothers were wondering where Lizzy was. They didn't know that all three of them had invited her for the ball. They were looking at the door all the time, waiting for her to come in. Kol was talking to Damon and Carol. Elijah was speaking with some random people and Klaus was somewhere among the people. When Lizzy made a grand entrance, she stole everybody's attention including the Mikaelson brothers. She walked with confidence while people were watching her, wondering who this mysterious and beautiful girl was. While she was walking, she was also looking in the crowd hoping to find Elijah. When she finally found Elijah, she noticed that he was already looking at her. She walked up to him, without losing eye contact but before she could reach him, Kol stepped up in front of her, blocking her path.

"Good evening Lizzy, you look very stunning." Kol said, while taking her hand and kissing it.

"Thank you." Lizzy said and finally diverted her eyes from Elijah to look at Kol.

"You look good." Lizzy said politely and her eyes flickered past Kol's shoulder to look at Elijah, giving him an apological look.

Kol noticed the exchange but ignored it. He turned half around and smirked at Elijah, catching his gaze and then turned back. A waiter came by and Kol took two glasses with champagne. He gave one to Lizzy and put his hand against her back, leading her into the crowd, away from Elijah. With one last glance at Elijah, Lizzy turned around and walked away with Kol while talking with him.

Elijah had watched the whole scene and couldn't help to be jealous. He wanted to go to her, but he was frozen in his place. Lizzy looked breathtaking, it was a long time ago since he saw her in a dress. She was so close reaching him, but of course Kol must interfere her. And all he could do was watching Kol stealing Lizzy away… away from him.

It was after a few minutes when Elena arrived, Lizzy noticed that both the Salvatore brothers walked over to Elena and discussing something. Not caring about their argument, she shut them off and looked back at Kol.

"What a lovely necklace that you have there, it suits you perfectly." Kol smirked.

"Yeah, thank you, it's indeed very lovely." Lizzy said and gave a smile.

"So, have you thought about having fun with me?" Kol asked while raising his eyebrow and took a step closer to Lizzy.

"I'm still thinking about it." Lizzy played along and also took a step closer. She placed one hand on his chest and glided her hand to his bow tie so that she could fix it. When she was done, she glanced up through her eyelashes at him. Kol couldn't breathe, she was standing so close. If he leaned forward, he could kiss her. But before he could make a move, she pushed herself of him and smirked. Kol quickly caught her arm and they stared at each other.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please." Elijah said. The tension between Lizzy and Kol broke.

"Excuse me." Kol said and he let go of her arm, but winked at her for the last time before he turned away.

The originals gathered on the stairs. They all looked very good and powerful. Elijah scanned through the crowd and his eyes landed on Lizzy. She smiled, encouraging him to speak.

"Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah said while Esther rejoins them. Lizzy glanced at Esther and noticed that she was already looking at her. They stared at each other, making Lizzy a bit uncomfortable. She looked back at Elijah.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah said and they all began to descend the stairs. Elijah looked at Lizzy and began walking towards her. But before he could reach Lizzy, someone else was already at her side asking for a dance, his brother Klaus. Elijah became a bit irritated, he still hasn't spoken to Lizzy. Everyone was in his way, first Kol now Klaus.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked Lizzy, catching her attention.

"Oh, I would love to." Lizzy answered and smiled. With a last glance at Elijah she took Klaus' hand. Klaus leaded them to the middle of the ballroom and they began to dance.

"I'm glad you came." Klaus said and looked at her.

"Yeah, thank you for the invitation." Lizzy said and smiled.

"You look ravishing in that dress." Klaus remarked and smirked.

"Well, I have you to thank for giving me such a lovely dress." Lizzy said while looking around for Elijah.

"You're welcome. You know, you're quite the dancer." Klaus complimented her.

"Thanks to years of experiences and trainings." Lizzy muttered, remembering the awful lessons. She was so bad in it, but eventually she learnt it.

Klaus smirked and before Lizzy could notice his plan, he twirled her around and dipped her, startling her and making her gasp. Then he pulled her close against him. Their nose almost touching each other. They stared at each other while Klaus was still smirking. Lizzy got a weird feeling, a familiar feeling. It felt like she had done this before, but she can't remember anything.

"Klaus, I'm asking you again, have we met before?" Lizzy asked and frowned. She didn't like not knowing something. Klaus eyes began to soften and his smirk disappeared, but he didn't say anything. When she wanted to say something else, Klaus twirled her around and she landed in Elijah arms, switching from partners.

"Good evening Elizabeth, how are you doing? I'm sorry I couldn't be with you earlier." Elijah said.

"Oh, hello Elijah. I've been great, it's a nice party and don't apologize. It wasn't your fault." Lizzy smiled at him, but her thoughts were still on Klaus, figuring what just happened. Elijah noticed that her mind was clouded with thoughts.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Elijah asked, concerned about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Elijah, I'm just a bit confused. It's nothing." Lizzy answered and smiled, reassuring him that she was fine. Elijah nodded, letting it go, because he didn't want to push her too much.

Elijah wanted to take her out from her thoughts, so he unexpectedly twirled her around. Too deep in her thoughts, she noticed it too late and let a small shriek. When they began to dance again, they started to laugh.

"Thanks Elijah, I'm thinking too much for my own good." Lizzy said and chuckled.

"You're welcome. You know, I love your laugh, you should laugh more." Elijah said, making Lizzy look down to hide her blush. Elijah grabbed her chin, making her look up.

"You don't have to hide for me." Elijah whispered and the air around them thickened. When Elijah touched her cheek, Lizzy stopped breathing. He came closer and closer. Elijah leaned in and instead of kissing her on her lips like he wanted to do he kissed her forehead, making Lizzy close her eyes. When Elijah leaned back she opened her eyes and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh, do want a drink?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah sounds wonderful." Lizzy answered and they stopped dancing. They walked to the side. Elijah quickly grabbed two glasses of champagne and gave one to Lizzy. Lizzy said a quick thanks and took two big gulps to calm her nerves. She looked around and saw Kol talking with Rebekah. Feeling that someone was watching him he looked up and saw Lizzy looking at him. He winked at her and went back talking to Rebekah. Lizzy rolled her eyes and looked back at Elijah.

"I see that you've caught my brother's eye." Elijah remarked, sounding a bit jealous. Elijah didn't know why but it bothered him how Kol looked at Lizzy.

"Well, I wish I didn't. He's so immature." Lizzy huffed, making Elijah laugh. He felt a bit relieved, making him more confused. Then he remembered his bad feeling about his mother. To be sure he wanted to ask Lizzy's opinion about his mother.

"Elizabeth," Elijah said, becoming serious, "I want a honest answer, what do you think of my mother?" Elijah asked. Lizzy became confused, why was he asking her?

"Uhm, she's nice?" Lizzy said unsure, it sounded more like a question than a statement. Elijah gave her 'really' look and raised one eyebrow.

"Alright," Lizzy sighed, "I don't trust her, there's something about her that gives me the creeps. And from the way she just looked at me, I don't think she trusts me either. I have a feeling that she is up to something, Elijah, and it is not something good." Lizzy blurted out. Elijah became silent, thinking about what Lizzy just said. She confirmed his thoughts, he was suspicious about his mother's intentions, it was too good to be true.

"I'm sorry, ignore me, I'm talking rubbish." Lizzy quickly said, afraid that she might have offended him.

"Nonsense Elizabeth, I think you're right. I need to talk to Elena, would you please join me?" Elijah said and offered his arm.

"Oh, uh, sure." Lizzy said and grabbed his arm. They saw Elena walking in the corridor and they joined her.

"Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you." Elijah said, making Elena jump up. Elena turned around and saw Lizzy with Elijah standing next to each other.

"Uh, yeah. Why? Is something wrong?" Elena said insecurely.

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least." Elijah said what was on his and Lizzy's mind since his mother showed up.

"Do you think that it's an act?" Elena asked.

"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" Elijah asked, although she didn't have a choice.

"Of course, I'll find you later, ok?" Elena said hastily, wanting to get away from Elijah.

"Oh, and Elena," Lizzy called, making Elena turn around, "If I ever find out that you're lying or plotting against us, I will not hesitate to kill you and all your friends, do you understand?" Lizzy said with a smile. When Elena heard Lizzy's threat, she froze.

"Now go, or you will be late and you don't want that, do you?" Lizzy said. Elena unfroze and quickly walked away without a word. Elijah and Lizzy watched her go.

"Did you really need to scare her?" Elijah asked amused.

"Duh, of course, you know I like to scare people." Lizzy smirked. But actually he didn't know. She changed so much in the time they were apart, but there were still pieces of her that never changed. He decided right now that he would never leave her and that he will spend the time to know her better. She was too precious for him to let her go now.

"Do you want to take a walk through the garden?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I would like that." Lizzy answered and together they walked to the garden with Lizzy on his arm.

_Flashback 1738_

_Elizabeth was standing in front of a painting with a glass of champagne in her hands. Her friend convinced her to come to this awesome birthday party with great music and a lot of booze from some great vampire that they don't know, but now he just disappeared on her, leaving her alone. What a friend. She looked at the painting, it was mysterious and dark, but it also had a sprinkle light in it. It was a beautiful painting of a young woman sitting on the ground in the woods with blood all over her and she was staring straight at you while the light of the full moon was shining on her, it was fascinating._

_"__Good evening, my love, I don't think that I've got the pleasure meeting you." Someone said behind Elizabeth. She turned around and saw a very handsome guy standing in front of her. He lifted her hand up and kissed it._

_"__My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus." The handsome guy said. His gaze was hypnotizing, making her blush._

_"__Hello, I'm Elizabeth Jones, pleasure to meet you." She said shyly and quickly looked back at the painting. Klaus looked at her and couldn't deny that she was entrancing._

_"__You're not from here, are you?" Klaus asked her. _

_"__Uhm, no you're right, I'm from New York, I'm just making a journey with my friend." She said._

_"__No wonder I didn't recognize you, a woman like you is hard to forget." Klaus flirted, making her even blush more. She tried to ignore him and continued to stare at the painting. _

_"__Do you like the painting?" He asked her. He noticed that she was looking at the painting for a while._

_"__Yes, I'm intrigued by it. It has something alluring about it. It's very dark and mysterious yet there is a sprinkle light in it, it's a beautiful painting. The painter is very talented." Elizabeth rambled. _

_"__Thank you." Klaus chuckled, amused about her comment._

_"__You're welcome. Whoa wait a second, d-did you paint this?" she stammered._

_"__Yes, the one and only." He smirked._

_The music stopped and someone announced about starting a waltz._

_"__Would you like to dance, my love?" Klaus asked._

_"__N-no thank you, I'm not a dancer." Elizabeth replied, blushing madly._  
><em>"<em>_Come on love, live a bit, it's just one dance, after all you're at my party and you can't refuse the birthday boy." Klaus said and hold his hand out. _

_"__What?! This is your party?" she asked shocked._

_"__Yes, now let's dance." Klaus answered, took her hand and led her to the center of the room. The music began and they started to dance. A lot of people were staring at them and it made her nervous. But luckily for Klaus she hadn't stepped on his foot, yet._

_"__You're quite the dancer, love." Klaus complimented her._

_"__Thank you, it took a long time to learn." She replied and smiled. Thinking back to the time where Elijah taught her how to dance properly. It took awful lot of time and pain, especially to his feet, to teach her, but in the end it was so worth it. They had so much fun in those lessons. There was one time when she tripped and dragged Elijah down, making them both fall. They laughed so hard together that time. Good old times. She missed him so much, it had been so long since she saw him for the last time. She was trying to find him but with no luck. That's why she was here in the first place. She heard a rumor that he was here somewhere, but she still hasn't find him. _

_Klaus was watching her face for the whole time and noticed that her face became somber. He wanted her to smile again and did something unexpected. He twirled her around and dipped her, making her gasp in surprise. Then he pulled her close against him, their lips almost touching. They stared at each other and Klaus smirked. Then the music ended and everyone began to applause, they had seen the spectacular move. Lizzy snapped out of their stare and began to blush, noticing how many people were staring at them. She wasn't used to stand in the spotlight and from now on she couldn't escape it anymore._


End file.
